A Dark Time
by LovingWolf93
Summary: Darkness and light, good and evil? Is it really only a two sided coin? For Willow Rosenberg, many would say she was a good person who became corrupted by power. However, one person still sees the light in the darkness that had become Willow's soul. After all, the true bond between a mother and daughter can bring the good out in almost any evil being. Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS.
1. Prologue: Good vs Evil

**A/N: First off, I want to apologize for my lack of updates. I seem to have run out of juice for my other stories. Hopefully they'll start flowing again soon. **

**Secondly, Gimpy72 is publishing an original story called To Love Again. It will be out May 15th, so go check it out. It's definitely worth it. Check out her page for the places it's available. **

* * *

**Prologue: Good vs Evil**

With the darkness coursing through her veins, Willow Rosenberg allowed herself to remember her friendships from the past and the exact moment that those friends had turned their backs on her after all the years they had spent protecting and fighting together. It wasn't her fault really. The darkness inside her had been there for years, ever since the curse she had placed on Angel, Buffy's boyfriend at the time, to restore his soul. Buffy didn't want to see it. None of them wanted to see it. Willow really couldn't blame them though. Her innocent nature had made it easy to hide the evilness that was corrupting her soul. It made things so easy to fool them all.

Staring across the distance, Dark Willow smiled cruelly as her coal eyes searched the blackness surrounding her. Buffy had looked so disgusted when sweet Willow had proven just how much she craved the darkness. After all, Willow's addiction was the reason Oz left. It was the reason why poor little Dawnie had been hurt.

Turning back into her house, Willow felt her heart swell with love at the sight of the girl laying in her bed, sound asleep. The long red hair, fanning the pillow brought a smile to the dark witch's face as she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed next to the figure. She ran her fingers through the soft hair and brushed her finger's down the little girl's cheek before looking down into the opening blue eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Hey, Baby Girl," Willow whispered, her coal eyes turning green as she looked at her daughter. Willow couldn't help but remember Oz every time she looked at her little girl. Oz had been her first and only love for many years and part of her knew she would always love him.

Looking into her daughter's blue eyes, Willow gave her daughter a soft smile. "Go back to sleep, Little One. It's late," Willow told her, bending down to kiss her daughter's forehead as the girl's eye lids fluttered closed once more.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jayden whispered as she allowed sleep to overtake her once again.

Willow smiled at her daughter's sleeping form once more before standing up and walking over to the window to look out as she thought once more about her former friends. She knew Buffy, Xander, and Dawn were still fighting the good fight against evil. She had recently learned that Oz had rejoined the group to help them protect Sunnydale from the creatures of the night. She was also aware that her old friends were looking for the chance to rid the world of her darkness.

Closing her green eyes, Willow let the darkness inside her cover up the humanity, hiding the pain of their betrayal within her behind the anger of the black magic. Dark Willow opened her eyes once again revealing the coal black that was now her soul.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for reading this over and helping me with the ideas. :)**

**Thank you Matash21 for the cover photo. :)**


	2. Chapter One: Following the Shadows

**A/N: Just a reminder, Gimpy72 has a book coming out on May 15th, it's a fantastic story and I recommend checking it out. **

**Thank you Matash21 for the cover photo for my story. Sorry it took so long to finally use it.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Following the Shadows**

Dark Willow slid through the shadows in silence, watching the familiar forms running through the graveyard. She knew what each of them were going to do before they were even aware themselves. She had helped them long enough to know each plan of attack. She had watched them long enough after her departure from the group to know the changes in strategy.

Smiling cruelly, Dark Willow watched as her former lover snuck up behind a vampire and grabbed her, holding onto her as Giles and Xander tried to stake her. Anya and Dawn were wrestling with another vampire, trying to keep him from biting them as they attempted to plunge a sliver of wood into the vampire's heart.

The dark witch was enjoying the show, but part of her was curious. She didn't see Buffy anywhere and wondered where the slayer was and what she was doing. As Dark Willow stared down at the Scoobies, she didn't hear the footsteps until a hand grabbed her. Turning around, coal black eyes locked with cold hazel ones.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded, glaring at the dark witch that use to be her best friend.

"Nice to see you too, Buff," Dark Willow said, a smirk forming on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy repeated, stepping towards the witch in anger.

"Now, Buffy, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Willow asked, smiling at the slayer in amusement as sarcasm dripped from her voice. "After all, we have been through so much together."

"What do you want?" Buffy snapped, losing her patience with the witch.

"Just came to see you and the others. Is that wrong?" Willow questioned, feigning innocence as she watched her former best friend glaring at her with contempt.

"What do you want? Did you come back to hurt us again?" Buffy wondered, her hands clenching into fists. "Nearly killing Dawn wasn't enough?"

"Relax, Buffy, I'm not here to fight. I just came to watch the show. It's always amusing to watch all of you struggle with the vampires. It gives me a nice laugh," Willow explained, looking away from the slayer and down at the still struggling Scoobies.

"We thought you left town. Actually, I was hoping you left town," Buffy told her, glaring at the witch's back. "You're not wanted here, Willow. I suggest you leave before I kill you just like I would any other evil being."

"Do you honestly think you could kill me? I mean come on, Buffy, you couldn't even stake the vampire version of me. What makes you think you can kill me now?"

"Because you are not Willow. The Willow I knew is long gone. You're just a monster," Buffy said, spitting the words at the witch.

"Oh, Buffy. I am Willow, at least some part of her still exists. Don't you get it. If Willow didn't exist anymore, you would have already been dead. Willow is the only reason you're still alive right now," Dark Willow announced.

Without another word, Buffy lunged at the witch the stake in her hands aimed at her former best friend's heart. However, instead of the force of contact stopping her forward motion, Buffy stumbled through air and caught herself as she turned, looking for the witch.

"Do you really think it's that easy, Buffy? You forget that Rack's and Amy's magics still flow through me. I'm not weak little Willow anymore. I am the magics now, Honey. You don't want to start a fight with me," Willow warned, her black eyes seeming to turn darker.

"I don't want to fight you. I want to kill you. You're not Willow. Willow would never have hurt Oz and Dawn the way you did."

"You see, that's what none of you get. I am Willow. I'm just more powerful. I'm not weak anymore," Willow told her, watching Buffy for a few moments before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Willow walked into her home and looked at her daughter. Jayden was still fast asleep, and Willow was grateful that her daughter was such a peaceful sleeper. Willow knew that if Jayden woke up while she wasn't there, then the young child might decide to find her mother and wonder outside of Willow's safety barrier.

Watching her daughter sleep, Willow smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through her little girl's hair. "I love you so much, Baby Girl," Willow whispered, before leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Mama?" Jayden muttered, opening her tired blue eyes to look at her mother.

"Hey, Sweetie. I'm sorry I woke you," Willow said, cupping her daughter's cheek as her black eyes lightened to green, the dark magicks retreating in her daughter's presence.

"It's okay," Jayden whispered, sitting up and climbing into her mother's lap. "I missed you, Mommy." Wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, Jayden hid her face in her mother's shoulder as she slowly started to fall back to sleep.

"I missed you, too, Baby," Willow told her, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I love you, Mommy," Jayden said, falling fast asleep in her mother's arms.

Willow smiled sadly as she held her daughter for a few minutes before laying the little girl on the bed and laying down next to her daughter. She hated having to leave her daughter alone, hated hurting her little girl.

Closing her eyes, Willow allowed sleep to take her, knowing that if she slept, the darkness inside her would allow her to have a few extra moments of peace.

* * *

As morning descended on them, Willow awoke to the feel of movement beside her. Opening her eyes, she watched as her daughter shifted out of her arms and started to climb out of the bed.

"Where are you going, Jayden?" Willow asked as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"I was hungry. I wanted to make breakfast," Jayden said, looking at her mother.

Moving her hands from her face, Willow waved them before her and watched as food appeared on the bed linen. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, grits, and ham were spread across the bed, along with two plates and some silverware.

"Cool!" Jayden exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down on the bed.

"What do you want, Baby girl?" Willow questioned. As Jayden told her mother what she wanted, Willow made her daughter's plate quickly before handing it over. "Eat up, Sweetie."

"Mommy?" Jayden said softly, watching her mother as she ate.

"Hmm?" Willow asked, still trying to wake up.

"Will you teach me the magicks?" Jayden wondered, giving her mother a hopeful look as she waited for her mother's answer.

"No. It would not be good for you to learn magic. Its addicting and can lead you down a very dark path," Willow told her, frowning at her daughter before turning away.

"But you do it."

"Which is precisely the reason why you need to stay away from it. I'm not a good person anymore, Baby Girl. I've crossed too many lines because of magic that I don't know how to find my way back to who I use to be. I don't want you to become like me."

"Oh," Jayden said, staring at her mother in silence. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Why are people afraid of you?" Jayden asked, frowning at her mother.

"What?"

"Why are people afraid of you?" Jayden repeated, curiosity filling her tone as she watched Willow.

Willow just stared at her daughter in silence, unable to think of a way to answer her child's question.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for helping out and reading over everything and giving me ideas when I got stuck.  
**


	3. Chapter Two: Fun at the Park

**A/N: Don't forget to check out Gimpy72's new story coming out next week on the 15th. To Love Again by BL Clark is a fantastic story and I'm sure anyone who reads it will love it. Also check out her fanfics. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Fun at the Park**

**_Previously in A Dark Time..._**

_"Why are people afraid of you?" Jayden repeated, curiosity filling her tone as she watched Willow. _

_Willow just stared at her daughter in silence, unable to think of a way to answer her child's question._

* * *

Willow thought about the question for a few moments before reaching out to tap her daughter's nose playfully. "Because I'm not a nice person. At least not to everyone," Willow said, watching her daughter's reaction.

"Why? You're always nice to me. Why aren't you nice to everyone?" Jayden asked curiously.

"I'm nice to you because you're my little girl. Not many people can say that," Willow told her, smiling playfully at her daughter.

"I know that, Mommy. But how come you aren't nice to everyone else?"

"Because no one else is nice to me," Willow admitted, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Why?"

Willow smiled at her daughter and shook her head. "Why are you so curious this morning?" Willow countered, confused by her daughter's sudden curiosity.

"I just want to know," Jayden defended, climbing into her mother's lap and setting her plate on the bed. "Why aren't other people nice to you?"

"Because they think I'm a bad person," Willow said simply, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Why?"

"Jayden, that's enough questions for this morning," Willow told her daughter, trying not to get annoyed with the little girl.

"Yes Ma'am."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, just holding each other before Jayden decided to ask her mom one more simple question.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Can we go somewhere today? Somewhere with other people?" Jayden asked, her voice small and nervous about her mother's answer.

Willow thought about it for a few moments, knowing it wasn't a good idea, but also knowing her daughter couldn't be cooped up in this house forever. "Yeah, Baby Girl. We can go somewhere today," Willow agreed, giving her daughter a slight hug before removing her arms from around her daughter. "Go get cleaned up."

"Okay," Jayden said, excitedly as she quickly climbed off her mother's lap and went to go get dressed. 

* * *

Standing in the shadows of the park, Willow watched her daughter run through the grass, having a great time. She felt her heart expand at the sight of the huge smile covering her daughter's face. She could tell her daughter was enjoying the sun and the cool summer's breeze, but Willow knew how dangerous it was for them to be out here. If Buffy or one of the other Scoobies caught them, Willow knew there would be trouble. The Scoobies wouldn't like the idea of Willow raising a child, even if she'd never harm her own daughter.

Green eyes scanned the park for trouble before going back to rest on her daughter, ensuring no one tried to hurt her baby. A small smile graced Willow's lips as she watched her daughter talk to some of the other children, her hands moving fast in excitement. She loved watching her daughter smile, and the huge smile on the little girl's face told Willow just how much her daughter was loving this.

_Baby Girl_, Willow sent, watching her daughter's head turn to her as the message came into her mind. _We'll need to be leaving soon._

_But...Mama, can we stay a little bit longer?_

_Alright, but we can't stay much longer. There are a lot of people who don't like me. They can't see me out here with you_, Willow told her daughter telepathically.

_Yes Ma'am_, Jayden said before running over to a blonde girl sitting under a tree reading a book. "Hi, I'm Jayden," Jayden told the girl, not seeing her mother stiffen in worry.

The girl lifted her head from the book and looked at the little girl standing before her with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, Jayden. I'm Tara," Tara said, holding out her hand for the little girl to shake as amusement sparkled in the blue eyes.

_Jayden!_ Willow called, her heart racing at the sight of her daughter near a stranger.

_Mama, this is Tara. She's pretty. Come meet her_, Jayden said, turning her head to where her mother hid in the shadows.

Willow frowned from her spot and slowly made her way over to the blonde and her daughter, trying to get her magics under control before she got too close to the stranger. She pushed her magics out slightly, wanting to test the blonde stranger for any signs of a reaction.

Watching the girl stiffen, Willow frowned, knowing the girl had felt her magics and was now aware of who she was or at least what she was. "Tara, this is my Mama. Mommy, this is Tara," Jayden introduced as her mother came to a stop in front of them.

"Jayden, we should get going," Willow told her, keeping her voice calm, even as black started clouding her green eyes.

"But..."

"Jayden," Willow warned, turning her head to her daughter so Jayden could see why her mother wanted to leave.

"Yes Ma'am," Jayden whispered, bowing her head.

"Wait," Tara said, standing up and stepping towards the dark witch and her daughter.

"Don't come too close," Willow told the blonde, looking at her with darkening eyes. "I can't make any promises of what I will or won't do right now."

Tara nodded and stopped where she was, kneeling down a few feet in front of the little girl. "It was nice to meet you, Jayden," Tara said, holding her hand out for the little girl to take.

Jayden smiled and instead of taking Tara's hand, quickly rushed over to wrap her arms around the blonde's neck. "Bye, Tara," Jayden whispered, hugging the blonde a moment longer before releasing her and hurrying to her mother's side. Tara smiled gently as she watched the two walk away, wondering what had caused the sweet little girl's mother to give into the calling of dark magic.

As Willow and Jayden made their way from the park, neither noticed the figure at the edge of the park, watching them. Hazel eyes stared on in anger and disbelief, staring at the dark witch for a few moments before following them. There was no way the slayer was going to let Willow get away with stealing someone else's child.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for all the help with this story and all my others. Thank you Matash21 for the awesome cover photo. **

**A/N2: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed the story. **


	4. Chapter Three: Unexpected Guest

**A/N: Heads up, BL Clark, aka Gimpy72, book is out. Make sure you go check it out. If you want the link to the book, message me and I'll give it to you or you can check it out on her page. It's an amazing story, and I think all of you will love it. Also, check out her fanfics if you want to get a taste of her writing style. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Guest**

Walking down the road to their home, Willow reached down and lifted her sleepy daughter into her arms, smiling as she kissed the top of her little girl's head. "We're almost home, Sweetie," Willow whispered to her daughter.

"Mama?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Can we go see Tara tomorrow?" Jayden asked, her voice soft as she fought sleep.

"We'll see. Get some sleep. I'll wake you before I head out later tonight," Willow told the little girl, as she made her way up the path.

"Willow?"

Stopping where she was, Willow froze at the sound of her name and turned to face a very angry Buffy standing behind her. As the two women stared at each other, Willow frowned at the Slayer, praying her daughter wouldn't wake up.

"What are you doing here, Buffy?" Willow asked, her nerves jumping as she stared at the slayer.

"I'm here to stop whatever you're planning," Buffy told her, stepping closer to the witch.

"I'm not planning anything, Buffy. Now go away," Willow argued, her voice going low as her green eyes began turned black.

"Why don't I believe you? Oh, thats right, because you're holding someone else's child in your arms. Did you have to put a spell on her to make her sleep or just knock her unconscious?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Buffy," Willow snapped, shifting her daughter in her arms so she could free one hand. "Leave now!"

"I don't think so. I'm not leaving without that poor child."

"You touch her, and I'll kill you," Willow said, her voice cold as she stepped towards her former best friend, lifting her free hand slightly as her magic flowed through her body in preparation for use.

"Willow, just give me the child and I'll leave. Whatever you're planning to do to that child is wrong," Buffy told her, shifting her stance into a defensive posture.

Deciding not to argue with Buffy anymore, Willow threw magic at the Slayer, knocking her down as she shook her daughter lightly._ Jayden, wake up._ Willow thought, sending the message to her daughter who shifted in her arms and started to wake.

_Mommy?_ Jayden responded, confused as the sleep slowly left her and she lifted her face to see her mother's eyes locked on someone laying on the ground.

_I'm going to set you down in a moment, and I want you to run into the house and hide, alright. Stay hidden until you hear my voice tell you to come out. Alright, Baby Girl?_

Jayden nodded, letting her mother know she understood, and Willow quickly set her daughter on the ground, watching as she disappeared into the house before turning back to face Buffy.

Buffy stared after the running child in disbelief, unable to understand why the little girl would run towards the place Willow had been taking her. "What did you do? Put a spell on her? Mind control? What?" Buffy asked, as she painfully got to her feet.

Willow didn't answer. She just stared at the blonde in silence for a long time, waiting for Buffy to do something. When the Slayer took a step towards her, Willow threw up both hands, putting up a barrier between them. "Get out of here, Buffy!" Willow snapped, feeling her control on the darkness within her slipping.

"I'm not leaving without the little girl, Willow. I've already told you that. You had no right taking her from her mother," Buffy spat, angry with the witch.

As the last of the green left Willow's eyes, so did the last of her control. A sadistic smile replaced Willow's scowl, and Buffy knew she was looking at Dark Willow. "You think I took her from her mother? Oh, Buffy, you really have no idea, do you? Of course you don't. None of you Scoobies know about poor little Willow's secret. She made sure of that."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy growled, not wanting to play games any longer.

"Come on, Buffy. You can't tell me you haven't wondered? We both know parts of Willow still exist inside of me. After all, you just talked with her," Dark Willow pointed out, smirking at the Slayer. "Don't you want to know what brings her out?"

"I don't really care. All I care about is getting that little girl away from you and back to safety," Buffy said, glaring at the black haired witch.

"Then I guess you'll be disappointed to find out that she is safe here? After all, she is my daughter. Well, really Willow's daughter, but we are one and the same now," Dark Willow admitted, smiling cruelly at Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked, confused by the witch's words.

"The little girl that you're so set on saving? She's the daughter of your dear best friend. She's the reason that Willow's able to resurface now. Why I haven't just killed you all. Come on, Buffy. You know I could kill you. Don't you and the Scoobies ever wonder why I haven't taken you out one by one?"

"Because we both know I'd kill you," Buffy replied.

Dark Willow laughed at Buffy's words and shook her head. "No, you might last the longest, but you couldn't kill me. Especially if Willow happens to resurface in that fight. Could you take out your best friend?" Dark Willow asked, amusement in her voice.

As Buffy hesitated at the witch's words, Dark Willow's smile widened. "I didn't think so. Run along now, Slayer. There's no point in you fighting me over protecting a child that isn't even in danger."

Buffy ignored the comment and stepped towards the witch, prepared to fight her to get to the child, not trusting the dark witch to be telling her the truth. Before she could even throw a punch though, green eyes replaced the black and Willow whispered one word, "sleep".

"I'm sorry," Willow whispered as Buffy's sleeping form crumbled to the ground. Willow waved her hand above her best friend's body, moving her back to her home on Revello Drive. As soon as her old friend was gone, Willow walked into her home, and looked around silently. "Baby Girl, you can come out now," Willow called, watching for her daughter.

When there was no movement, Willow frowned. "Jayden?"

No response came, and Willow felt her heart start pounding._ Jayden?_ Willow thought, hoping to pick up some kind of communication with her daughter. _Jayden!_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for all the help with this story and all my others, fanfic and nonfanfic stories. Thanks you Matash21 for the awesome cover photo. :)**


	5. Chapter Four: Searching for Jayden

**A/N: Check out To Love Again by BL Clark, aka Gimpy72. It is a fantastic story. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Searching for Jayden**

As panic overtook Willow's mind, Willow tossed furniture out of the way and threw open doors, looking for her child. _Jayden_! Willow called out again with her mind. After searching the whole house, Willow felt the darkness inside of her pushing for control. The magics knew that Willow was furious, and they wanted to help her. _Buffy has her. The slayer took her_, they whispered to Willow, causing Willow's anger to darken.

"Buffy," she spat, before allowing the darkness to take over and disappearing.

_Slayer_! Willow called out with her mind, waiting angrily for the blonde to come face her.

* * *

"Willow?" a familiar voice said, catching Willow's attention as she turned to face the brunette.

"Hello, Dawnie," Willow whispered, her voice filled with sadistic joy as she tossed a ball of magic at the unsuspecting brunette. "Where's Buffy?"

Staring at the ceiling from her spot on the floor, Dawn tried to catch her breath as the pain shot through her. She was hurting everywhere from the magic Willow had hit her with, but knew laying here wasn't an option and forced herself to her feet. "I don't know," Dawn told her as she tried to steady herself.

"Wrong answer," Willow snapped, before hitting her again with another ball of magic.

"Willow, please stop," Dawn begged in a weak tone, not getting through to the dark witch and was once again hit with magic.

"Where is she, Dawnie?" Dark Willow demanded, watching the shaking body on the ground. "You know where she is, don't you? Why don't you just tell me before I decide to turn you back into that glowing ball of energy and use you for my own benefit?"

"Wi-Willow..." Dawn choked out, beginning to lose consciousness.

"Leave her alone!" Buffy snapped, running down the stairs at the sight of her little sister lying on the floor in covered her own blood.

"Well, it's about time, Slayer. I thought I'd have to kill Dawnie here, and then move on to Xander and the others. Where's my daughter?" Dark Willow asked, her voice low but full of anger and hatred.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy questioned.

"My daughter. The little girl you took? Where is she?" Willow demanded, her whole body shaking with anger.

"I don't have your daughter. You stopped me from taking her," Buffy reminded her, truth ringing in her words.

Willow just stared at her for a few moments as she searched Buffy's brain, prepared to attack if the words were a lie. After a quick search, Willow relaxed and her green eyes reappeared, pushing the black magic down. "My daughter's missing. I need you're help," Willow admitted, looking at Buffy for help.

"So you come here and attack my sister?" Buffy snapped, disbelief in her voice.

"I came here because I thought you had taken her. I need to find her, Buffy. Will you help me or not?" Willow asked.

"I'll help you find her, but I won't let you take her after we get her back. It's wrong for you to raise a child around black magic. She deserves to be raised by people with actual morals," Buffy told her, watching as Willow's eyes started darkening again.

"I won't let you take her from me. She's the only thing I have."

"You did that to yourself. _You_ killed Amy and Rack. _You_ hurt Oz and Dawn. You're the reason you no longer have friends or family. Not us. That child deserves a better chance. Being around you, she's bound to be hurt," Buffy argued, hoping to get through to Willow.

"I would never hurt her. She's safe with me. She never has to fear anything happening to her."

"No ones ever safe with you. I bet you never thought you'd hurt Oz or Dawn either, and you did," Buffy reminded her, causing the black in Willow's eyes to disappear and the green to fill with sadness.

"This is different," Willow tried, hoping Buffy would stop.

"No, it's not," Buffy told her softly, staring at Willow quietly. "Is Oz her father?"

Willow didn't answer. She just stared off into the distance. "Goodbye, Buffy," Willow whispered, disappearing out of sight, leaving Buffy standing there knowing the answer to her question.

* * *

Willow paced the floor of her home, not sure what to do next. Buffy couldn't help because Willow would lose Jayden if she did. The rest of the Scoobies were out of the question for the same reason. Angel was in LA and wouldn't help her without talking to Buffy first. Faith was in jail and would probably try to kill Willow before helping her. Who else could Willow ask for help from?

_Tara_! Willow remembered, thinking about the blonde from the park. _Could she be helpful? She has magic. But would she be willing to help a dark witch?_

Willow allowed her thoughts to circle the idea as she walked from her home and too the park, looking to see if the blonde was still there. When the blonde was no where in sight, Willow closed her eyes and allowed her magics to fill her and take her to the beauty that was Tara.

* * *

Standing outside a dorm room, Willow frowned at the magic coming from the other side of the door. She could tell it was light, and knew it was meant to keep the dark out. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Willow knocked on the door and waited impatiently for Tara to open the door.

A few minutes went by with no response or sound of movement on the other side of the door and Willow turned to leave when the door opened slowly. "C-can I h-help you?" the blonde asked softly, a slight stutter to her voice.

"I'm Willow Rosenberg. We were introduced at the park earlier by my daughter, Jayden," Willow reminded her, watching as recognition entered the blonde's eyes. "My daughter's missing."

"A-actually, she's n-not," Tara told her, nervously shifting as she opened the door further for Willow to see inside.

On the bed, Jayden was curled up, sleeping soundly. Willow watched as her daughter's chest rose and fell with each breath she took and a soft smile graced the little girl's lips. At the sight of her daughter in the stranger's bed, Willow closed her eyes and reopened them, revealing the darkness inside of her as the green was gone and the monster that was Dark Willow took it's place.

"Big mistake," the dark witch admitted, raising her hand towards the witch before her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for all the help with this story and my others. Thank you Matash21 for the cover photo. **


	6. Chapter Five: Finding Peace

**A/N: Please take the time to check out To Love Again by BL Clark, aka Gimpy72. It is a fantastic story. I think each of you will enjoy it if you read it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Finding Peace**

_**Previously in A Dark Time...**_

_"A-actually, she's n-not," Tara told her, nervously shifting as she opened the door further for Willow to see inside. _

_On the bed, Jayden was curled up, sleeping soundly. Willow watched as her daughter's chest rose and fell with each breath she took and a soft smile graced the little girl's lips. At the sight of her daughter in the stranger's bed, Willow closed her eyes and reopened them, revealing the darkness inside of her as the green was gone and the monster that was Dark Willow took it's place. _

_"Big mistake," the dark witch admitted, raising her hand towards the witch before her. _

* * *

"W-wait! I can e-explain!" Tara said, holding up her hands in defense.

A sadistic chuckle escaped Dark Willow's lips as she stepped towards the terrified blonde. "Alright. Explain. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now?" she wondered, amusement filling her voice as she waited for the blonde's explanation.

"S-she came to m-m-me! She was sc-scared and c-c-crying! She just showed up at my d-door!"

Willow froze, green sparks showing through the black. "What are you talking about?" Willow asked, looking at her child's sleeping form on the blonde's bed.

"She told me s-someone was trying to h-hurt you. T-that you told h-her to h-hide," Tara explained, her voice full of fear as she tried to explain everything to the dark witch.

"Why should I believe you?"

"B-b-because it's the t-truth."

Willow stared into the scared blue eyes for a long time before nodding as green replaced black once more. "May I come in?" she asked, pointing into the room at her daughter. "I want to check on her. I need to make sure she's alright before I lose control again," Willow wondered, staring at her daughter's sleeping form.

"O-of c-course," Tara whispered, opening the door further and moving out of the way so that Willow could enter.

Willow quickly made her way into the room and to her daughter's side, stopping as soon as she felt the connection from her daughter once more. Reaching out, Willow brushed her finger's down the little girl's cheek, grateful to feel that control that only her daughter could give snap back into place.

"Mommy?" Jayden whispered, waking up slightly at the familiar feel of her mother's touch.

"Hey, Baby Girl. You scared me," Willow told her, moving her hand to touch her daughter's soft red hair. "I thought something happened to you."

"I'm sorry. I was scared and was wishing that Tara was there 'cause she's so nice and would have helped you protect us. I don't know how, but I ended up here, Mommy. I didn't mean to," Jayden explained, giving her mother a sad look.

"It's okay, Baby," Willow said, pulling her daughter into her arms. "It's okay."_ Did she use magic?_ Willow wondered, trying to make sense of her daughter's words.

"What about the mean lady?"

"Buffy?" Willow asked, confused. "She's not going to touch you. I'll never let anyone take you from me."

Relaxing at her mother's words, Jayden cuddled further into her mother's arms. "I love you, Mommy," she whispered, burying her head into the crook of Willow's neck.

"I love you too, Baby Girl."

Watching from the doorway, Tara felt herself relax at the softer side of the dark witch. She could tell the witch cared for the small child. She could even see the love that was clear between mother and daughter, and the strong bound that came from that love.

After a few seconds of just holding Jayden, Willow remembered the light witch in the room and turned her head to look at her. "Thank you," Willow said, her voice soft and full of gratitude.

Tara just nodded, giving Willow a soft smile instead of answering. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, caught by some strange sensation that wasn't allowing them to look away.

When Willow felt Jayden lean heavily against her, she turned away to look down at her daughter's sleeping form. "I should take her home," Willow whispered, standing up with her daughter in her arms.

Tara nodded. "I'm s-sorry. A-about e-earlier," Tara stuttered, not looking into Willow's green eyes.

Willow frowned. "I'm the one thats sorry. I nearly tried to kill you and all you did was keep her safe and calm her down. Thank you," Willow said, giving Tara a soft smile.

It surprised Tara how right that smile looked on Willow's face. It lit up the dark witch's features, giving her a look of innocence that the darkness usually claimed.

"Um...if-if it's alright. C-can I see her a-again? She's s-such an a-amazing little g-girl," Tara asked, a hopeful look on her face and in her eyes as she looked at Willow.

Willow stiffened as the word 'no' came to the tip of her tongue but stopped before she could say it. As she looked into the pleading blue eyes, Willow couldn't force the word out and nodded. "Yeah. I'll bring her to the park to see you again," Willow promised.

Tara gave her a gentle smile. "Th-thank you. If it's e-easier for you, y-y-you can bring her h-here as w-well," Tara told her, looking into the clear emerald eyes.

Willow just nodded, not sure how to respond as she walked out the door and headed home.

* * *

Walking into the house, Willow laid her daughter on her bed and then laid beside her, wanting to hold her daughter after the fear of losing her had overwhelmed her earlier that day. She closed her green eyes and enjoyed the feel of her daughter's small form in her arms, letting herself relax at the familiar sense of holding her little girl in her arms.

"I love you so much my baby. I can't afford to ever lose you," Willow whispered as she held her daughter close.

Giving her daughter a soft kiss on the top of the head, Willow held her child tight as tears fell from her eyes, the stress of the day finally getting to her. "Goddess, I can't ever lose you," Willow repeated, her heart breaking at the thought of never being able to hold her daughter again.

"I love you, Mommy," Jayden mumbled in her sleep, partially aware of her mother's inner turmoil.

"Shh, sleep now. I'm here, my Baby, and I love you more than anything in this world. More than life itself."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for all your help with this story and all my other stories. Also thank you Matash21 for the awesome cover photo. **


	7. Chapter Six: Magic Lesson

**A/N: Please don't forget to go check out To Love Again by BL Clark. It is a fantastic story and I highly recommend it to all. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Magic Lesson**

"Mommy?" Jayden called, waking to find her mother gone. "Mama?!"

Willow rushed into the room at the sound of her daughter's cry and wrapped her arms around her terrified child, holding her close in her arms as she attempted to ease the little girl's fears. "Shh. I'm here. It's okay." With her green eyes opened staring into the distance, Willow rocked her daughter as she slowly calmed down.

"Where were you?" Jayden asked, her voice breaking slightly as she clung to her mother.

"I'm sorry. I was outside," Willow told her, looking at her daughter. "I didn't mean to upset you, Baby," Willow whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"I thought the mean lady hurt you," Jayden admitted, looking into her mother's green eyes with tearful blue ones.

"What do you mean, Baby? No one hurt me," Willow assured her, frowning at her daughter's words.

"I dreamt the mean lady was hitting you," Jayden explained, laying her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I'm alright. I promise," Willow said, tightening her hold on her daughter slightly.

Jayden nodded her head against her mother's shoulder and relaxed slightly, already beginning to doze in her mother's arms. "Get some sleep, Sweetie. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere until you wake up," Willow promised, kissing the top of her daughter's head and laying back so her daughter could sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Willow stood outside a door with Jayden's hand in hers, terrified to knock. For some reason, the thought of knocking on Tara's door and asking her for help, scared her more than she was willing to admit.

"Mommy, why aren't you knocking?" Jayden asked, looking at her mother in confusion.

"I'm about to, Baby Girl," Willow whispered, smiling down at her daughter before lifting her hand to knock.

They stood there for a moment before the door opened and blue eyes met green. "Hi," Tara said, surprised to see Willow standing there.

"Hi, Tara!" Jayden exclaimed, removing her hand from her mother's to wrap her arms around Tara in a hug.

Looking down, Tara smiled at the sight of Jayden. "Hey, Sweetie," Tara replied, hugging the little girl back. "What brings you here?"

"Mommy asked if I wanted to see you today so I said yes. It's okay, right?" Jayden asked, her smile falling slightly from her face at the thought of Tara not wanting to see her.

"Of course it's okay," Tara told her, kneeling down to look the little girl in the eyes. "You're always welcome here as long as your mother doesn't mind."

"Cool," Jayden responded, hugging Tara again.

Standing up, Tara took the little girl's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before releasing it. "Do you want to come in?" she asked, looking at Willow for an answer.

Willow just nodded, not wanting to speak. It amazed her how easy Jayden was with Tara. Willow had never seen her daughter open up to anyone like that. Though she knew her daughter had never had the opportunity to become close enough to anyone else. "Thank you," Willow whispered as they stepped into the room.

Tara nodded in response, seeing the distant look on Willow's face. She knew the dark witch was lost in her thoughts and decided to leave her to them as she distracted Jayden. "Hey, wanna see something cool?" Tara asked, kneeling down to look at Jayden again.

"Uh huh!"

Tara smiled as she opened her palm and whispered a few words in Latin, causing a small, blue orb of light to appear. "Oh, pretty!" Jayden exclaimed, her eyes widening in wonder as she looked at the light. "Look, Mommy!"

Hearing her daughter's words, Willow looked down at her daughter and forced a smile to her lips. "That's beautiful, Baby Girl," Willow said, knowing her daughter wasn't paying much attention to her.

"Can I try?" Jayden asked, staring at Tara excitedly.

"I don't know if your mom will like that," Tara admitted, turning to look at the distracted witch.

"Mommy?" Jayden called, watching her mother for a few moments before fear etched into the little girl's face. "Mama!"

Willow shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she turned to face her daughter. "Yeah, Baby?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Willow whispered, kneeling down and letting green replace black. "I was thinking about some things. What is it?"

"Can Tara teach me some magic?"

Willow stiffened at her daughter's question and looked at the light witch before looking at her daughter. "What kind of magic?"

"Making lights. It's really cool. Please?"

"I don't know, Baby. I don't think that's a good idea," Willow admitted, looking at Jayden. She knew how easy it would be for her daughter to get addicted to magic and end up just like her. Willow would never let her daughter become what she is.

"But-"

"Jayden," Willow said softly, causing her daughter to stop her protest.

"Yes ma'am," Jayden responded, a pout forming on her lips as she dropped her head in defeat.

Willow shook her head in amusement at her daughter's attempt to change her mind and stood. She turned away from Tara and Jayden and started to look at the books on the shelf, recognizing a few of them from the time when she worked light magic. "The pout doesn't work on me," Willow told Jayden, causing the little girl to stomp her feet in irritation.

"Please, Mommy? I really want to learn? You never teach me!"

Tara watched in amazement as the dark witch turned to look at her little girl with patience in her eyes. "And why would I? I'm the last person you should learn magic from Jayden."

"But why? You can do cool things, too."

Willow shook her head and looked at Tara for a moment before looking down at her daughter. "Tara and I have differences in our powers. She's what is considered a light witch, or a Wiccan. She uses her powers for the good of those around her. I'm a dark witch. I use my powers for selfish reasons," Willow admitted. "I've been doing that since before you were born. I'm too far gone to change my ways."

"But you're good, Mommy."

"Not always."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for all the help with this story and all my others. Thank you Matash21 for the awesome cover photo. **


End file.
